Ghost of a City
by Tragically Capricious
Summary: Gavin Free was a man in his late twenties, a man who often made unwise and rash decisions. If you asked him, he would have 101 reasons to back himself up, and no matter what, he was a man of no just so happens that on that hot June morning in Austin, Texas, he was moving into his first home on his own. Mavin Michael/Gavin Paranormal, Character Death R&R Thank you!


_This has been an idea ive been mulling over for a while. It won't be anything like a huge sappy romantic novel or anything. Its probably going ot be like five or six chapters long, and yeah I guess you could call it Mavin. Its more or less a bit of a murder mystery. _

_The first chapter will be kind of short, sorry about that.._

_Warning: Ghosts, Character Death, Explicit Language, Murder, Alcohol _

Ch 1

Gavin Free was a man in his late twenties, a man who often made unwise and rash decisions. If you asked him, he would have 101 reasons to back himself up, and no matter what, he was a man of no regrets. It just so happens that on that hot June morning in Austin, Texas, he was moving into his first home on his own.

Well it wasn't really a home, but more of an apartment on the third floor of one of the many apartment complexes that stood in that part of the city. The one bedroom half bath apartment wasn't necessarily that expensive, and in no way a crummy place. The floors were hard wood, probably pine, and the walls were painted the softest hue of green and accented nicely with the slightly darker brown trim. The room opened up to clear double doors leading to a small but comfortable balcony with a nice view of the neighborhood. The balcony railing was bound with vines flowering with pale yellow leaves sprouting all the way up from the ground. Everything was in good condition, and radiated an altogether comfortable vibe. All in all, it was a very nice place to live.

Now you may be asking yourself, why is this place selling so cheap? As you are aware, young mister Free doesn't always make the best of decisions; this being one of them. The young man who originally lived there had a mishap of sorts, mishap being he was brutally murdered on the balcony. Now of course prior to moving in, the land owner informed Gavin of the incident, sparing him the gruesome details of exactly what transpired that night.

This only ignited Gavins curiosity like a match catching near an oil tanker. He simply had to find out exactly what happened to this mysterious young man, how he died, or who killed him even! Call it a sick sense of curiosity, but he wanted to know who this man was!

All of the windows were opened up, along with the balcony doors letting in a much needed breeze from the outside, cooling down the otherwise scorching apartment. A moving truck sat in the street below, brimming with haphazardly stacked boxes, each without any form of label making it rather difficult to determine what boxes were more important than others. Curious eyes watched from all around, be it from cracked windows or passers by, all interested in seeing the crazy man who would even think of moving in _that_ apartment.

As Gavin moved from the truck to the apartment, carrying boxes varying in size; placing them all down around the furniture previously delivered and set up yesterday. As the final box was taken from the truck and set down, the sun was just starting to set; casting the world around the neighborhood in subtle hues of orange and red, giving a nice wrap up to a long summer day.

Gavins normally messy and unruly mop of blond locks stuck to his face and head with sweat, added with the beads of moisture trailing down his back making his white tank top cling to his lean but muscular frame. Cracking open an ice cold beer and taking a long swig, he took in the mess of boxes and furniture cluttering up his new living space. Eyes scanning for a box that might hold any of his bathroom necessities; soap and towels being the highest priority to find. Out of anything a nice cold shower sounded bloody fantastic right about now.

The young man began sorting through the plethora of unorganized boxes, being far too preoccupied to notice the reflection of a man in the glass of his balcony door, leaning up against the railing, amber eyes looking out toward the street down below. One thought flitting through his head, with the hope of getting clean and going to bed. He certainly had one heck of a long day ahead of him.

_Like i said before, this chapter wouldn't be too long, I hope that makes a good start though! Thank you to anyone who took time to read this, and If you liked it, I hope to have the next chapter up shortly! Feel free to leave any comment, your feedback really means a lot to me!_

_Until next time! _


End file.
